dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Percolation Wave
The Percolation Energy Wave Event (Percolation Wave for short) is one of the Barely-Explicable Phenomena in Dozerfleet Comics, generated from the Abdygalis being destroyed due to Abrujan's carelessness. This incident created the Dozerfleet Megaverse, though the Divergency didn't happen until after the Ascension of Christ. Originally written as a justification for putting Extirpon in a fanfic of Marvel: Avengers Alliance, the Wave took on a storytelling dynamic in Dozerfleet canon in its own right. All of the Divergency is aware of other universes, yet the Wave is not sensitive to every universe. This means some isolated universes are unaffected by Dromedeverse events, including the Percolation Warriors Saga, and therefore can maintain greater local purity of continuity. Mechanics of a Percolation Omniversal reach The Percolation Wave may not temp or Xerox anyone from Earth-∅ (a.k.a, Marvel Earth-1218). It also may not send anyone anywhere to or from the Original Nine Gerosha universes (Hyper Uber Proto, Uber Proto, Proto, Test, Prime, Despair, Classic, Comprehensive, Cataclysmic, or Standard Cataclysmic Gaming.) It is generally also "blind" to the Stationery Voyagers universe. Therefore, beings in these worlds have no concept of a percolation event. That being said, the Percolation Wave may interact freely with the Gerosha Crossover Gaming Universe, Dromedeverse, Eccentriaverse, Cherinob universe, Replox universe, or most other Gerosha realities or derivative Earths of those. It may also interact with realities created by other artists (official crossovers), or with spoof versions of other artists' worlds (unofficial/fanfic crossovers.) Percolated individuals are usually transported involuntarily among destinations, hence why being percolated is sometimes referred to as being "abducted" by the Wave. Because of the vast still-remaining scope of what the Wave can still interact with, it is described as having a Nigh-Omniversal Reach. It can send someone (or a clone of them) to almost anywhere, often at random and for an unspecified amount of time. Xeroxes When making a "Xerox" of someone, it can copy them from any given point in the timeline that the managing artist has foresight or hindsight of. Therefore, long-dead characters can essentially be cloned back to life in as close a replication as possible to who they were at a random point in the original's life. This is why Hea Pang is Percolated into Earth-12131 during Percolation: Legends with no memory of the events in Vindication, whereas Ciem is Percolated to that same location with vivid memories of the events - and emotional scars from having been frequently wrongly imprisoned. Xeroxes, in spite retaining most of the memories of their originals, quickly adapt to their new homeworlds. A Percolation Xerox will often have a "PX" title before their first names, to indicate that they're a clone of the character and not the proper original character. PX Slushy, for example, is a mustache-wearing clone of Slushy the Bullfrog. There are millions of Slushy frogs, and PX Slushy has at times even proposed himself as a replacement for Pepe the Frog as a symbol of alt-right politics. Known Xeroxes include: * Ciem (Earth-12131-F) (Marvel: Avengers Alliance Fanfic Universe) * Earwig (Earth-12131-F) * Pam Marcones (Earth-12131-F) * Gray Champion (Earth-12131-F) * Hea Pang (Earth-12131-F) * Navyrope (Earth-12131-F) * Lemon Witch (Earth-12131-F) * Semaphore (Earth-12131-F) * Ion Boy (Earth-12131-F) * BELF (Dromedeverse) * Anna Ford (Dromedeverse) (Note: Clone was turned into a frog.) * Melanie (Dromedeverse) (Note: Clone was turned into a toad.) * Cheshire Pig (Dromedeverse) (Note: Original was a cat. His original's cousin, Worcestershire Cat, became the Worcestershire Pig.) * etc. There have been considerations for a Volkonir or MODM-themed adventure inside a world similar to Mirror's Edge: Catalyst. If Volkonir, then the Volkonir in that world would discover in time that he's a xerox when a future Volkonir and friends briefly arrive to assist. Realizing he's not the original Volkonir, PX Vinny adopts a new look to make him better equipped to fixing his new homeworld. Temps "Temps" are temporarily-relocated originals of a given homeworld, finding themselves on a countdown to return to their original world. They can be stuck in a foreign universe for anywhere from five minutes to five weeks, though a tiny few have managed to find themselves trapped for even longer. Damage capability , after the Percolation Wave gives him the voice of a 1950s radio sports announcer shortly after sending Extirpon to that world.]] While characters meeting alternate versions of themselves has shown to be relatively harmless in and of itself, Percolated characters can inflict as much damage to their guest worlds as to their native worlds. To avoid a destructive paradox, Percolations must be wary of violating a canonical world. A spoof world, however, may have its timeline deviated radically from the canon world's with very few consequences. Xeroxes must adapt to these new worlds. Temps, to avoid causing massive amounts of damage, have to tread especially lightly with how much continuity they violate by their mere presence. In Cage Giggles, for example; Candace, Carly, and Emily are able to leave the world of Cagegirl in the nick of time before their actions can have any longer-term consequences that would alter dramatically the central plot. However, life does get slightly more difficult for the natives; when fears of what Xomified Altered Humans can do becomes public knowledge in addition to the abilities already manifest and wreaking havoc in that world. This is solidified when Carly Rancine inadvertently turns two sex traffickers into look-alikes of Beavis and Butt-Head and saves one of their victims - only to accidentally give the victim compound fly eyes. The Percolation is sometimes known to also tamper with the voices of residents in worlds, replacing everyone's voice with comedic substitutes. For example: Earth-12131 Phil Coulson is made to talk like the Devil, while Nick Fury is given the voice of Don Corleone - and Maria Hill the voice of a chipmunk. Percolation events are often compared to Marvel Incursions, in spite the fact that they pose minimal risk of an entire universe being destroyed. However, they can inflict a lot of confusion on affected universes. History Ancient history The Barely-Explicable Phenomena attached themselves to either entire universes or to specific planets upon the Abdygalis being destroyed. The Percolation Wave was unevenly dispersed across the forming Multiverse that came to be after the Ascension of Christ. Therefore, some universes are disproportionately more sensitive to Percolation invasions than others. ''Percolation: MAA'' Due to the instability in the greater Omniverse that had developed, the Marlquaan of Earth-G7.2.1 developed some hiccups that led to it interacting poorly with the Percolation Wave, destabilizing it. Becoming aware of more and more Earths, the Wave soon became a virus, setting out on a campaign of infecting itself into as many other universes as it could. In the fanfic crossover event Percolation (Gerosha Chronicles), the Extirpon of its then-native universe was thrust into a Dromedeverse pocket dimension obeying similar logic to Earth-12131 - the Marvel world of Marvel: Avengers Alliance on Facebook. Extirpon was sent along with Anarteq III (Isitoq Sundue) to work for SHIELD, while Danny Ketch and Jubilee got trapped in Earth-G7.2.1 and had to help Darius Philippine, SCALLOP, Navyrope, Seth Lambrelli, and the Gray Champion win an arms race against the Society of the Icy Finger for Marlquaanite rubies. Microwave Mouth (Janet Phillips) further complicated matters. Eventually, Extirpon was sent home - but not before he was cloned. His clone stayed behind in Earth-12131 with a weakened version of his powers that channeled the Power Cosmic instead of the Marlquaan. That clone was named "Agent Opendi." The clone was initially crushed on by Sif, but later formed a relationship with Omega Sentinel. This was made possible because the Wave had bound itself in part with the Power Cosmic, altering its nature locally. ''Percolation: Legends'' During the events in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Tactics, the Percolation Wave began taking on other strange properties. It scrambled the voices of several Marvel world characters, but also began making "xeroxes" of characters from all across the Dozerfleet Megaverse and dumping these clones in the Dromedeverse imitation of Earth-12131. While it could send originals to other worlds than their native ones (i.e., "temping,") the originals would begin being returned at random times to their native universes. Percolation Temps (individuals who had been temporarily sent to another universe) would typically be in the new universe for a total of anywhere from 5 minutes to 5 days, before being sent home. Percolation "Xeroxes", on the other hand, could become temps if sent elsewhere later. But once a "Xerox" were sent to a world, that was the new intended homeworld for that Xerox. Xeroxes retain all the memories and personality of whomever they were copied from up to that point in the native universe's timeline from which the original's universal data was extracted. This allows for Centipede Charlie to exist in modern times in Earth-12131, in spite his original having died in the 1940s, for example. SCALLOP and SHIELD establish a connection with each other to end the Percolation events and restore Omniversal stability, using Desulon's lab and resources from both the Sodality of Gerosha Legends and Avengers. However, they are unsuccessful at destroying the Percolation Wave completely. Instead, they send its native source fleeing into the Dromedeverse - where it bonds with the planet Xomia's native XomiaFaeCore. It also feeds from energy radiating from Xocladar. ''Camelorum Adventures'' Main article: Camelorum Adventures Once the Percolation Event finds a new host in the Dromedeverse, it quickly becomes even more insane than it ever used to be. Due to bonding with Xomian energy, it takes a special liking to Xomified Altered Humans - meaning the high risk for being percolated of most of the staff of Camelorum Correctional and anyone exposed to them. As a result, the inmates frequently find themselves visiting other universes as they scramble to make sense of their own lives - let alone their brief surroundings. * Emily Cormier is briefly sent to the Dromedeverse, where she meets that world's version of Emily Barnes. * "Cagegiggles" is a crossover episode of Camelorum Adventures, in which Candace, Emily, and Carly find themselves with a clone of Inigo Montoya inside the Nasraaden Correctional Center for Enhanced Women featured in Cagegirl. They briefly meet with Xira and Karla Rentzdon, who immediately discern that the three Camelorum girls are from another Earth. Maria takes a look at Candace first, after she turns the Inigo clone into a piece of broccoli to stop him from annoying everyone. She then takes a look at Carly, and notices that Carly and Candace's powers follow some common energy patterns. After the girls escape and cause some chaos in town when they try to rescue Emily from sex traffickers that abducted her from Nasraaden; the Camelorum girls find themselves in their home universe. The Jens later confirm that yes, Carly is Xomified like Candace. However, Carly is one of the extremely rare few to have survived a double bond. This means that she has another power donor besides Xiboruty, leading to the girls having yet another mystery to solve. * "Confusion of the Oranges" is a crossover episode in which a spoof world of Orange is the New Black comes in contact with the world of Camelorum Adventures via the Wave. That spoof world's Daya finds herself percolated to Camelorum, where the inmates and guards do their best to explain the situation to her - even as the Cheshire Pig taunts her. She gets sent back to her homeworld, but only after the Percolation Wave abducts Gwen and sends her to that world's version of Litchfield: Mitchfeller. This lasts only a brief while, and Gwen finds herself in a conversation at the cafeteria table with a very confused Alex. The inmates cannot make sense of how Gwen somehow gained the power to be bad luck to ferrets and weasels. ** "Confusion of the Oranges, Part 2" follows the first one some time later. Jenny Jane and Carly find themselves in Mitchfeller, where they catch a Menendez lookalike threatening a Tricia look-alike during the events in "Bora Bora Bora." Deciding to rewrite the episode, the girls interfere with the sleazy guard's operation. However, Carly loses control of her powers and turns "Menendez" into a parody of a Sith lord. The battle causes chickens to talk and the sky to rain bicycle training wheels. The Wave prevents the girls from completely destroying that world by later sending them to a world spoofing ALF, where they meet the original "BELF." After taking a trip with him to a Grand Rapids Fretter store to meet that world's 1980s counterpart of Carly's mother to help Carly get her memories back, the girls return to their own time and universe. However, a xerox of BELF is sent there with them - becoming a resident of Camelorum. * A spoof of RWBY was planned at one point, where the Camelorum girls get sent to that world. Lemon Witch, Maddening Rod, Cherry Babe, Belf, Cheshire Pig, and Semaphore get to meet Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake. Cheshire and BELF would have almost been mistaken for Grimms when Cheshire steals a makeup kit to make himself and BELF look like pandas - unaware of how serious an offense that is in that world. This idea was ultimately scrapped from Camelorum canon. * The Wave over time copies most of the cast of Camelorum Adventures into Earth-12131, allowing the Sodality and Camelry to work together almost as if they had always shared the same world as each other - and Marvel's heroes. The Sodality of Crossover Gerosha eventually teams up with the Camelry anyway for "Percolation Warriors." ''Volkonir'' The Dromedeverse and Eccentriaverse become intimately familiar with each other quickly, but are unable to reconcile their realities into one completely right away. Both HanomCorp and Sorisenshi are developing Percolation tech. Meanwhile, the Jens in Camelorum Correctional have already developed some. The Eccentrians' tech is much more primitive, and barely able to help Vinny's friends rescue him and Masato from a pocket dimension's ancient China that has been taken over by Seirsionnach - all while Vinny and Masato try to stop Ki Cho from committing suicide. In Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers, Slaisionnach steals a PercoDome and damages it, trapping Vinny and Kayla in the world of Power Rangers while three Rangers arrive in Bozeman in Vinny's world. Two of them are arrested by the confused Bozeman police, and the third is hospitalized after an ambush. Hanom has to contact MODM to set things right. Much later on, Maddening Rod finds herself on Cortascius. Later than that, Lenny Drae finds himself inside Camelorum Correctional, with his mogriffer allergic to Gwen. In "Percolation Warriors," the Knights of Cortascius team up with the Camelry and Sodality to save the Megaverse. References See also * Cagegirl * The Tale of Emily Barnes and the Two Jens * Camelorum Adventures * Percolation * Percolation: Legends Category: Dozerfleet Comics Category: Mythology of the Gerosha universe